Dying Truth
by SolidTux
Summary: Shinji finally pulls the nerve to tell Rei how he feels, but it's already too late for him. ~This fic was recently deleted due to a flamer. If you have a problem with alternate reality or whatever it's called, don't read this fic.~


Dear Reviewers,  
In case you missed it the first time around, this story WAS rushed and it has no plot. I already mentioned to the readers about that. If you review telling me that, you're being redundant. The readers know that this story is rushed and plotless, you don't have to repeat it for them. They are smart enough, they aren't stupid people. I did NOT try to make anything work in this story. Hell, I didn't even intend for anyone to read it. THIS STORY IS NOT 100% COMPATIBLE WITH NEON GENESIS EVANGELION. If you have a problem with that, don't read and don't review. Otherwise you're doing nothing but being redundant. I wrote this a long time ago to vent some anger. I will NOT be revising anything. Write your own story and leave me alone.  
  
Recently, I had a rather bad review from a certain (name withheld to protect the bastard). Now he goes and complains that my story was way off NGE, I wouldn't mind if it was constructive criticism, but it wasn't. It was a rather fiery flame. Well, in case you didn't read the stuff below, THIS WAS WRITTEN IN AN HOUR OR SO, I DID NOT GO INTO COMPLICATED PLOTS AND I DID NOT ORIGINALLY WRITE IT FOR ANYONE OTHER THAN ME TO READ. So before you go and give me some dumbass flame, READ THE F-CKING DISCLAIMER!! And if you think you can write anything better in an hour then F-CKING WRITE YOUR OWN SH-T AND GET OFF MY CASE!  
  
This fic has a spoiler within. If you haven't seen all of Evangelion, I suggest NOT reading this. "One more thing!" I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, its characters, nor its concepts. I just own this fic and the plot. I know this fic isn't really into a nice complicated plot or anything. But it was a rather lengthy "shortfic" as I like to call it. All I did was use my "Shortfic Decider of Dooooooooooooooom™" (Alas, I am but a simple programmer) to decide what type of story, what anime, and what perspective I would be writing and wrote. To put it in simpler terms, I'm trying to become a better writer, so I write a shortfic everyday (Though I might skip some days 'cause I can be real lazy).  
  
Dying Truth  
by SolidTux  
  
Shinji and Asuka sat silently in each other's eva's entry plugs. They were there to test compatibility with each other's evas in case the need ever should arise. Looking at the two pilots from the screen, was Ritsuko sitting on a desk near a large control panel, Misato standing a few feet behind the data screens, and an injured Asuka standing next to Misato. Ritsuko was there to record data and perform the compatibility tests. Misato and Asuka were there only to witness the tests.  
  
"Misato, how come I don't have to test too?" Asuka asked as she kept her gaze on the various screens of data.  
  
Because you aren't anywhere near compatible with the other evas. You'd never synchronize. Misato broke her gaze away from the other pilots and turned to face Asuka for a second then responded, "Well, if one of the pilots are in the hospital and the other's eva was under repairs, we'd need to use the other eva. Besides, I don't think you'd want anyone else using your eva, would you?"  
  
Asuka nodded, Misato merely turned her attention back to the screens.  
  
Ritsuko typed at an unbelievably rapid speed on a portable computer while looking at the various screens of data. "That's good, Shinji. Now I want you to--"  
  
Ritsuko was cut off by a sudden alert. The screens now flashed a red alert. A female voice spoke through the intercom heard everywhere as sirens screamed the alert. "Angel attack on quadrant 3. This is not a drill..." The MAGI system operators entered rapidly and took their positions.  
  
Misato took a few rapid steps to the screens that showed the two pilots. "Shinji! Rei! Prepare for launch right away!" She turned her gaze to face Asuka who was already gone and inside the entry plug of her eva. Misato punched in a button on the panel and showed a view of Asuka inside the entry plug--ready to launch. "Asuka, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
Asuka launched her eva immediately. "I'm going to fight that thing, of course."  
  
"Stop that at once! You're injured!"  
  
Asuka merely ignored the Commander's orders.  
  
Glaring at the screens of the other pilots, Misato yelled, "Launch!"  
  
Complying with the order, Ritsuko punched in a few buttons on the panel. The various cables and wires were cut off of the evas, except the umbilical cable attached to unit 00, being that unit 01 had eaten the S2 engine of another angel. The two evas were then launched up out of Central Dogma from their positions and sent up to Tokyo-3 to kill the invading angel--Asuka was already up there with the angel atop of her eva, ripping the armor plates off the already fallen eva. The angel was a white color, it's appearance resembled that of a headless daemon.  
  
"ASUKAAAA!!" Shinji screamed in terror, watching how the angel tore the pieces off his friend's eva unit. Going into a berserker rage, he dashed over to the angel using unit 00. Immediately after arriving to the angel, he started punching it madly on its back, yelling in anger and sadness.  
  
Shinji's attack were of no meaning, though. Out of the back of the angel spat out two fluid arms which took shape and a firm hold on the arms of unit 00 and started pulling on them, in an attempt to sever the arms of the attacking unit.  
  
Screams of pain and agony were heard through the receiver. It was Shinji having to feel the pain of his arms being pulled off as the angel ripped the evas arms out of its sockets as blood gushed out the sides. Unit 00 fell back and was rendered practically useless, being that Shinji was struggling with the massive amount of pain he had just received--his brain identifying the injuries of the eva as his own. The umbilical cable was also snapped off, giving him only five more minutes to do all he could.  
  
Just then Rei took the progressive knife out of the shoulder blade and ran towards the angel. Nearing closer and closer to the knife, Rei merely narrowed her eyes in concentration as she made a diagonal slash with the progressive knife. Unfortunately for her, the angel had attacked about a split-second before her. Before she was able to realize it, she was up against a building--the progressive knife thrown off unit 01's hand. Slowly, the tried getting up, but it was of no use. The angel was ready to attack, having merged the two new arms into one solid blade aimed at the neck of the eva, ready to pierce through the eva's neck and kill the pilot inside.  
  
Running and screaming in a mad rage, Shinji had already gotten up and tackled the angel and started kicking the fallen angel with a single foot. "Ayanami! Get up and kill the angel now!" The angel had gotten back up to its feet and grabbed unit 00's kicking leg and lifted it upside-down into the air. "Ayanami!!" He had only about a minute of power left. Seeing that his death was unavoidable at this point, he gave in and started to shed tears, knowing that this would be the final time he'd ever have a chance to confess what he felt for Rei. The angel started slicing at unit 00, cutting off pieces as Shinji grunted from the pain. "Ayanami!...I'm...not going... to make it!..... I've never really had the.....ungh... nerve to tell.... you this...." The armor of unit 00 was almost completely off now, exposing the cut flesh of the angel within--blood dripping down the sides, creating a rather large puddle on the road below. "I...I.......I lov--aahhhhhh!!" The angel had sliced into the entry plug, ending the transmission to Rei.  
  
Enraged, Rei could only narrow her eyes as unit 01 took control, tamed only by the heavy weight of emotion in Rei's heart. It quickly got up to its feet and discharged a mass of AT field energy, creating wing-like objects to appear on the back of the eva. It took up to the air at a very high speed, leaving a trail of sound behind as it broke through the sound barrier. Changing the form of its arms into long, sharp spears, unit 01 nose-dived back down to earth, aiming its arms right at the center of the angel, piercing completely through the angel, then stabbing madly at it and the angel struggled and slowly died. Breaking its mouth restraints, unit 01 growled angrily then proceeded to devour the angel.  
  
Her eyes brimming with tears, Rei ejected her entry plug out of the eva, knowing full well that the eva would continue in its berserker rage as long as she was inside the eva and holding the despair in her heart. Crashing and colliding, she finally came to a halt, as did the sound of the eva on rampage. Saddened greatly by the death of her comrades, she could only wonder why Shinji hadn't spoken his feelings sooner. Now she was emptier than ever. Now she had absolutely nothing left. 


End file.
